This application relates to attic or ceiling vents, and, in particular, to a ceiling vent for use in animal houses.
Ceiling vents are often used as part of the ventilation system for an animal house (such as a poultry house). The vents are generally located in the roof, ceiling, or sidewalls of the animal house. Each vent contains louvers or blades which are moved from a closed position and an open position. In the open position, the vent will allow fresh air to enter the animal house to help ventilate the animal house.
Typical ceiling vents allow the cool air to simply drop into the animal house. This does not provide for an efficient flow and circulation of air within the animal house. It would be beneficial to provide a vent which will better direct the air which enters the animal house.